Betrayal of the Heart
by hanyouxmiko990
Summary: Kagome catches InuYasha with Kikyou, and she ends up at Kouga's den. Afterwards, she leaves & seals the well. 3 and a half years later, she returns, a changed person. How will everyone deal with this dilemma? With Naraku dead, the new evil is Sesshy.
1. A Miko Betrayed

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! cries **

**Chapter 1: A Miko Betrayed**

"Bye, Mama! Bye, Souta! Bye, Gramps!" yelled Kagome Higurashi as she ran t the well.

_InuYasha will be so happy that I'm back early! _she thought as she jumped into the well that transported her to the Feudal Era of Japan. _Not to mention the fact that I grabbed some extra ramen!_

The blue light surrounding her slowly dissipated, and she was alone in the bottom of the well. She hoisted herself out and looked at the surrounding area. The forest was shrouded in almost complete darkness. Kagome turned her head towards the starlit sky.

"I didn't realize it was so late. I hope that I can get to the village safely."

She adjusted her backpack and started off into the forest. The wind blew her hair across her face, brushing it out of her eyes. She shivered.

"I'd better hurry."

She continued through the dense and dark forest, slowly picking her way towards the village. She was nearing the village when a thing floating in the sky caught her eye. She turned to study the figure. It was one of Kikyou's soul collectors.

_Kikyou… why are you near the village? _Kagome thought disdainfully. _InuYasha must be with you…_

She hesitated for a moment as the soul collector in front of her twirled through the thick air.

"InuYasha…" she whispered. She looked towards the village, then at the slowly moving soul collector. "I have to know…"

She set her bag down and walked to the lone soul collector.

"Is he with her?" she asked silently. The soul collector nodded. "Take me to them," she hesitantly replied, scared of what would come.

The soul collector began to move through the vegetation. There were a few hite flowers littering the path, their petals sparkling with dew. Slowly the path began to widen until the moonlight could be seen in great patches between the branches. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a small clearing appeared.

Keeping her distance, she crept behind a tree within earshot of where she could get a good view of two figures standing closely together beneath a large tree. There was a strange aura around the clearing, seeming to give it it's own reality. A faint light surrounded them all, as did a small barrier. The light was cast upon the figures, reassuring Kagome's suspicion. InuYasha had abandoned her for Kikyou once again. The barrier was made to keep intruders away, unfortunately, however, it was not soundproof.

"Kikyou," a voice that Kagome knew to be InuYasha's said softly. "I'm glad you're okay. Even though Naraku's dead, I can't help but feel as if I have to protect you."

"I'm fine, InuYasha," Kikyou said soothingly into his ear. "You seem so down lately, however. Is it because f that reincarnation of mine?"

"Don't bring her into this, Kikyou!" InuYasha yelled, closing his eyes. "I came here to be with you. I belong with you…" he slowly opened his eyes and met those of his lover. "I love you, Kikyou."

Kikyou smiled a seductive grin that sickened Kagome.

_How can InuYasha say that to Kikyou? Kikyou is evil! How can he not see that!_

She forced back her tears as she saw the couple embrace and start undressing. She couldn't watch anymore. Slowly and broken-heartedly, she walked through the forest. Her one and only love had betrayed her yet again.

_When we destroyed Naraku, InuYasha promised me that he would stay by my side and protect me forever! Was that all a lie?_

She stopped her thoughts and let the tears begin to flow freely.

_InuYasha…_

She made it to the edge of the forest and started bawling when she sensed two jewel shards coming towards her. Even though Naraku had been defeated, combining his shards with theirs was only enough to complete about ¾ of the jewel. She sensed the jewel shards come to an abrupt halt in front of her, and she looked up to see the face of Kouga.

When Naraku had been defeated, Kouga had given up his pursuit of Kagome, even though he still had strong feelings for her. He knew that she would never return his feelings no matter what happened.

"Hey, Kagome. I thought I smelled you… Hey! What's wrong!" he kneeled in front of her and looked into her eyes. "Kagome?" he asked slowly. "What did dog-breath do this time?"

Kagome couldn't speak. She was to shocked. Instead, she looked over her shoulder, back the way she had come from. Kouga followed her gaze and stalked off into the trees. Kagome sat in complete silence, waiting for his return. Ten to Fifteen minutes later he came back with an utterly shocked expression on his face. He lowered himself next to Kagome.

"InuYasha… and Kikyou…" he trailed off and glanced at Kagome's tear-stricken face. "The next time I see him, I'll kill him."

They sat in silence for a moment when Kagome threw her arms around Kouga's neck.

"Take me back to the den. I can't stay here… not when…" her voice cracked, but she held back her sobs. "I can't stay with him now. I can't stand the betrayal anymore. Just take me away from here for now. Please?"

Kouga was surprised at her outburst, but returned her hug.

"You can stay with me for as long as you like, my love."

She tensed up when she heard the word 'love', and broke into sobs. Kouga stood up, taking Kagome into his arms and ran towards his den.

A figure emerged from the darkness seconds after they had left.

"Oh my…."

* * *

**A/N: That's chappie 1! I'm gonna start updating my other stories more often, but i decided to start writing this one on here since i almost have it finished in my notebook... this is a InuKag! yeah, don't worry... it gets really creepy later in the story... haha... hope you enjoy! **

**hanyouxmiko990**


	2. The Night of Misunderstandings and The

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Night of Misunderstandings and The Morning After**

Kagome was wrapped in Kouga's arms. They were slowly swaying around the campfire in a pseudo-loving embrace.

_Is that music...?_ she thought slowly, as she acknowledged the buzzing at the edges of her mind. _Noo... Wait... How did this happen? Why am I in Kouga's arms? Where's Inu..._

Slowly her thoughts cut off as she took another long swig of the sake that her and Kouga were currently sharing.

_What's going on...? Everything's... spinning..._

She slowly lost all control of her bodyand mind. She no longer had any say in what she did, and she couldn't remember anything. Kagome and Kouga slowly began to kiss and explore eachother's bodies. Then, suddenly, Kagome passed out in Kouga's arms. He slowly followed. **(A/N: they're both half-naked, lying in eachother's arms by the fire, with an empty bottle of sake near them... haha...)

* * *

**

The figure watchingKouga and Kagomewas slightly disappointed. The figure's... 'project'... hadn't changed anything! The figure was on a mission to bring happiness to them both! The figure had a sudden flashback of InuYasha and the dead Kikyou together in eachother's embrace. The figure knew what was going on right away. Kikyou had put a spell on InuYasha so she could have him for one night before she was forced back into hell. InuYasha, however, had resisted, therefore leaving Kikyou with nothing to do but watch him as he slept, battling the spell within his mind.

The figure sighed. Kikyou and InuYasha, Kagome & Kouga... where had she gone wrong! The project was supposed to bring the hanyou and the miko closer together! Not force them apart! Slowly, it pulled out the list of ingredients that it had mixed into the concoction which they had both drank THAT night...

**(A/N: i couldn't think of any ingredients, so please, bear with me)  
**1. Sakura Blossoms

2. Pepper Root

3. Glass Bowlspoon

4. Compufridge Popcanstem

5. Basil

Slowly, the figure realized what had happened with it's mixture and it began to chuckle. It began walking away, whistling a somewhat haunting tune.

_Whatever happens, it will be destiny's decision, not mine..._

Slowly, the figure entered a hut at the edge of the forest and laid down, fantasizing about the morning.

_

* * *

_

Sun. There was sun now. That much he knew. He couldn't remember anything... barely. He could remember brooding by the well waiting for Kagome's return... the soul collector's flying around him... Kikyou... He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He had told her good-bye... right? She would most likely be back in hell now... He allowed himself a single thought of sadness over her death, but overall, he was still slightly confused.

_What happened? Did she leave? Did I leave?_ Slowly he opened his eyes again, as he let them adjust to the morning sunlight. Suddenly, there was a voice from his right.

"Good Morning, sleepyhead."

For a second he thought it was Kagome, but when he turned to look, it was the one whom should be dead.

"K-K-Kikyou?" InuYasha said slowly as he sat up. "What are you doing here?" He looked around a bit. "Where are we?"

She only smiled with a childlike glee. She was clothed in her priestess garb and ready to descend into the darkness. A breeze came by and her long dark hair fluttered into her face. InuYasha, feeling the breeze looked down.

"WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He tried the best he could to cover himself and grabbed for his clothes which happened to be next to him. Kikyou faked a hurt look.

"You mean you do not remember? You came to comfort me, for I was in grief over my soon-to-be passing. Already I can feel the flames of Hell reaching out for me. I do not have long to stay in this existence, even now. Please, InuYasha, could you at least spare one last kiss for me, your first true - and only - love?" Even as she spoke these words, she was slowly dissolving into the wind.

InuYasha only glared at her.

"I don't remember anything about last night, Kikyou. All I know is that I am in love with Kagome - not you. I may have come to say good-bye to you last night, but whatever we may have done was not intentional on my part."

Kikyou looked sad for a moment, then laughed.

"You don't actually think she will take you back, do you? Can't you smell her scent? She saw us, InuYasha! She watched every painfully breathtaking moment... and then she ran. She ran from you - from us. You really are alone now, InuYasha. Good-bye."

She was almost gone, but she was still intact. Before she could take her last breath, however, InuYasha jumped over and sped up her death by killing her with his own hands.

_Rest in Pieces, Bitch._ He thought as he slowly walked out of the clearing towards the village and Kaede's hut, where Kagome was surely going to be.

* * *

"MMMmmmmm..." Kagome groaned as she slowly rolled over, putting her hands on her pounding head without opening her eyes. "Ooowwwwwieeee..."

_Where am I?_ She thought slowly. _I can't open my eyes... I hurt so much... Oowwww... My shoulder, my back, my head... Ugh... I'm never drinking again..._

She opened her eyes and was surprised to find Kouga shirtlessly lying next to her. His arm reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back to him.

"Good Morning, Kagome." He yawned.

Kagome was shocked at the situation she was in. Here she was, lying against a shirtless demon in feudal Japan, nearly naked herself.

_Oh My God..._

"Kouga, let me go. Now. I-i..." she took a breath before she began again. "I can't stay with you. Even with everything that's happened, I still love InuYasha. Please, let me go."

Kouga cracked his eyes a bit and sleepily nodded.

"I kinda had a feeling you'd say that. That's alright though... I know a particularly fiesty demoness waiting for me... She goes by the name, Ayame..."

Kagome got up and smiled, as she pulled what was left of her clothes on. She began to walk away, only turning once to yell back.

"Thanks for everything, Kouga!"

Then she began on her way back to Kaede's hut... InuYasha wouldn't be there yet, right? He wasn't even expecting her back yet... right?

* * *

The figure was cautiously brewing another potion in it's hut. This would hopefully revert the mistake that it had made... Hopefully... If only there were enough ingredients... If only there was enough time...

_If only..._

* * *

**A/N: okkk... yeah... I haven't updated in a REALLY long time, so i decided now would be a good time. I've been trying to organize my life & such... so yeah... lol... anyways, review!**

**hanyouxmiko990**


End file.
